


Heart of Summer

by Red_Dahlia



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Festivals, Fireworks, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Summer, Tanabata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dahlia/pseuds/Red_Dahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heart of summer, Shunsui seeks a kiss.  Spoilers for the Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Treats

**Author's Note:**

> **Contains: ******Spoilers for the Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc, minor adult themes and content in later chapters.
> 
> **Notes: ******This is my first entry for the Week of Love giveaway happening July 6th - July 12th at the[shunsui_nanao community](http://shunsui-nanao.livejournal.com/) at Livejournal. My pieces are written as chapters for this story, and I'll be posting one chapter each day this week. The story is about ten thousand words total.
> 
> **Prompt: ******Summer Treats.

Nanao Ise was a focused woman. She did not indulge herself or anyone else very often, to Shunsui's dismay. Her work as the Vice Captain of the Eighth Division was her priority, and she dispatched that work with a marvelous efficiency. She managed the members of the Eighth with a precision that left no room for sneaky interpretations of her orders.

She had initially attempted to manage her Captain with the same precision and found, as many other Vice Captains had before her, that managing Shunsui was rather like trying to move water in her hand. It nearly worked, some of the time, but mostly the water escaped through her fingers or slipped out of her grip.

But unlike other Vice Captains before her, Nanao did not despair at her Captain's unmanageability. Instead she attacked the problem with the tenacity of someone retraining a particularly difficult dog. But she was not trying to retrain an animal, but rather an elite Captain who had served thousands of years in his position, someone with a Bankai so dangerous even the name was not said aloud in Soul Society. He'd said that to her once, with his hat pulled low over his eyes, just to see how she would react.

She'd moved closer to see his face under the hat. "If you are volunteering to demonstrate sword techniques at the afternoon sword training session, I am glad to accept your offer. Please be at the practice field in an hour." She smiled slightly.

He'd laughed at that, but he had gone to the training. He was pleased by her boldness, and impressed with her effort to make him work.

Nanao was crisp, professional, and diligent. She did not break the shinigami dress code. She did not lounge when there was work to be done. And she did not stare out of windows, longing to be outside.

There was only one time of year that was an exception to these rules, and Shunsui looked forward to it through all the other seasons.

In the heart of burning summer, Nanao's crisp uniform lines melted and she opened the neckline of her top an extra finger width, two or three if she thought he was sleeping. She sat at her desk and ignored the papers in front of her, even using her fan to circulate air instead of exclusively for stinging his fingers. And she gazed out of the windows of the office, looking at the outdoors with a desire he'd rarely seen on her face.

Too soon she would snap the fan closed, straighten in her chair and tidy her uniform, resuming work with the diligence that had made her legend among Vice Captains.

But he'd seen her—relaxed and heavy-eyed, staring at the escape she would not allow herself. If she would not indulge herself, he would do his best to indulge her. He spent years learning what would lure her away from her desk and out to the park, or at least to the porch, with him.

It only worked in summer, when the air was thick and lazy, but he seized the opportunity of those days with a diligence even Nanao might have admired, should he have ever turned that same focus to his work. He never did. This level of effort was only for his lovely Nanao-chan.

He breezed into the office one day in the heat of July, grinning at Nanao. Her top was three finger widths lower than the usual today, enough to show him tantalizing shadows. She sat up and caught the edges of her top, drawing them back together. "Cute Nanao-chan, I brought you something," he sing-songed, hiding his hands behind his back.

"What's that?"

He brought his hands out, waving the bowls in them enticingly.

"Shaved ice?" she asked, and the longing in her voice was strong enough to make him grin wider.

"Yes. Will you come with me to the park today, lovely Nanao-chan?"

She tilted her head. "What flavor is it?"

"I got you a lemon one."

He lips puckered in a tiny pout. She would have died a dozen times before admitting to pouting, and he didn't mention it. Lemon was not her favorite flavor for the shaved ice—she loved the really sweet ones that came in vivid colors. "I cannot simply go off to the park on a whim. Some of us take our duties seriously." She waved at the mostly empty desk for emphasis. The papers on the surface had the stamp of the Ninth Division on them, and he was sure that they were letters to her advice column.

He smiled. "Even a Vice Captain as diligent as you can take a few minutes to enjoy a shaved ice outside, don't you think?"

She sighed. "Only to the porch."

"The porch is a perfect spot for a treat, Nanao-chan." He'd planned on the porch for this; that was why he'd chosen the lemon instead of one of her favorites, which would have made her more inclined to go to the park with him. He led her out to the porch, sprawling out and offering her the lemon ice.

Nanao sat near him on a cushion, accepting the cup from his hand. She dug the spoon in, eating a few bites of the treat. He took a generous spoonful of his ice and made a sound of pleasure with the spoon in his mouth. "What kind did you get?" she asked.

"Some kind of berry. It's new." The pungent blue was not a color that berries appeared in naturally. "It's very good."

"Is it sweet?"

He took another bite, watching her eyes follow the spoon. "It's very sweet. Do you want to try some?" He held out the spoon, heaped with blue ice.

She sniffed. "That would be inappropriate."

He ate the bite instead, rolling it in his mouth. "It's so good that the vendor thinks he could sell out of it."

"Sell out of it?" Her eyes focused on the cup in his hand, her lemon ice forgotten beside her.

He nodded. "It's been very popular, and he only made a little of it, since it was new." He held out another spoonful. "This might be your only chance."

"Maybe I could just have a taste." She leaned toward him slightly, and he lifted the spoon to her mouth. Her lips parted to accept the ice, and the spoon came back with a small amount of the treat still on it.

He lifted the spoon to his lips and ate the rest, savoring the slight bite of lemon he tasted from Nanao's mouth.

"It's good," she said, her eyes following the path of the spoon.

He offered her another bite, holding the spoon up closer to his body. She shifted over enough to eat from the spoon, licking her lips after she swallowed. He finished the ice on the spoon, and dipped it into the cup to refill it.

This time he held it up for her much closer to his face. She came still closer to him, balancing one hand on his shoulder. Her mouth opened for the spoon, and she made a sound of pleasure when she ate the ice that had him licking his lips.

He took the remaining ice into his mouth quickly, running his tongue over the spoon. The crisp lemon and sweet berry and the taste of Nanao's mouth were rich on his tongue. He dipped the spoon into the ice again, keeping the spoon very close to his mouth.

She leaned in even closer, whispers away from sitting in his lap. Her small tongue darted out to caress the ice on the spoon. If she moved slightly over, she'd be licking his mouth. He stopped breathing, transfixed by her tongue.

"You're so transparent," she murmured, mischief in her eyes.

"And you're playing along." He grinned, delighted.

"I think this is my new favorite flavor," she said, taking the spoon into her lips.

"It's definitely my new favorite." He circled his tongue around the spoon when it slipped out of her mouth.

They stared at each other for a long moment. He dropped the spoon into the cup carelessly. Her lips parted slightly, her hand tightening on his shoulder, and he forced himself to hold still. He wanted her to be the one to make this move.

Her eyes fluttered closed, her mouth a breath away from his lips.

"Hey, Glasses, what are you doing?"

Nanao's eyes snapped open, her body pushing back from his as if he was on fire. "Yachiru-chan!"

"You're late for our meeting. Come on, or Braid Lady is going to be mad at us." Yachiru perched on the wood of the porch, oblivious to the moment she'd interrupted. "Is that shaved ice? Can I eat it?" The cup of lemon ice was already in her hand.

"Go ahead," Nanao said, standing and straightening her uniform. Her cheeks were flushed and she wouldn't look at him. "We should hurry, Yachiru-chan."

Yachiru nodded, her mouth full.

"Have a good meeting, Yachiru-chan, Nanao-chan." His voice dipped low on Nanao's name.

She glanced back at him over her shoulder, amusement mixed with embarrassment and a ribbon of heat. _Tomorrow_ , he thought as she flash-stepped away. Tomorrow he'd get her to kiss him. And if not tomorrow, someday soon. He had an unlimited budget for shaved ice and it was only the first week of July.

He ate the rest of the blue ice, smiling. He loved summer.


	2. Festivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Contains:** Spoilers for the Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc, minor adult themes and content in later chapters.
> 
>  **Notes:** This is my second entry for the Week of Love giveaway happening July 6th - July 12th at the [shunsui_nanao community](http://shunsui-nanao.livejournal.com/) at Livejournal. My pieces are written as chapters for this story, and I'll be posting one chapter each day this week.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Festivals.

"We're going to be late," Nanao said. Her fingers tapped on her knee.

"It's a festival, not an appointment." Rangiku slid another hairpin into Nanao's hair. "That's good, I think." She held out a mirror for Nanao.

"It's very pretty. Thank you, Rangiku-san." Nanao set the mirror down carefully and rose, heading for the door. "We should go now. Are you coming?"

Rangiku applied lipstick neatly to her full mouth. "You worry too much. Besides, it's your birthday. You're supposed to make a grand entrance."

"It would be difficult to do that, since we're just walking over."

Rangiku sighed, looping her arm through Nanao's as they left Nanao's home and walked toward the festival. "There is not enough romance in your soul, Nanao. I'd say there isn't any, but you must have at least a little, given how much you indulge your Captain."

Nanao looked away, saying nothing.

"Are you still upset about the SWA thing tomorrow?" Rangiku asked.

"I am not upset," Nanao said, her face stiff.

"You are upset! Listen, it's just something fun. If you really don't want to do it, no one will actually force you."

"It's an important fundraiser. The potential to sell out of the photo book is very high." Nanao nodded for emphasis.

"Oh? So you're upset, but you're still going to do it?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

"It's my duty to the SWA."

Rangiku laughed.

"What?" Nanao frowned at her.

"You say that it's you're duty, so rigid and serious, but you're blushing. You want to do it."

"That's not true," Nanao said as they approached the festival grounds.

Rangiku laughed again. "Nanao wants to help with the SWA fundraiser. She wants to put her hands on her Captain's big—"

"Would you stop?" Nanao hissed.

Captain Kyōraku was waiting for them a short distance away, watching their approach with interest.

"—hands," Rangiku finished, grinning.

"Good afternoon. You both look very lovely." Captain Kyōraku's eyes swept over Nanao's yukata in a way that made the blush in her cheeks hotter.

"She's upset about the SWA thing tomorrow," Rangiku said, unlooping her arm from Nanao's arm.

"I am not." Nanao crossed her arms.

"She is. Anyway, I see my Captain, so please excuse me. I need to make sure he enjoys the festival, he looks much too serious. You'll take care of Nanao, won't you?" Rangiku gave Kyōraku an exaggerated wink.

"Oh, go away," Nanao grumbled.

"I'll catch up with you later." Rangiku waved as she ran off, calling her Captain.

Captain Kyōraku watched her with an amused wariness. She could almost hear him thinking that Rangiku had wound Nanao up and left her to him. "Are you upset about the SWA photo shoot tomorrow?" Captain Kyōraku asked.

"No." Nanao frowned at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "All right. Let's talk about something else then. You look so beautiful in your yukata. Is it new?" He held an arm out for her, but she didn't take it, falling into step beside him.

The yukata was soft lavender with dainty fireworks in many colors. "Rangiku-san's gift."

"It's so festive." He touched her sleeve.

"Don't do that." She glanced at the people around them, but no one was looking.

"Your hair looks very pretty—are those the combs that I got you last year?"

"Yes. Rangiku-san did it." Her fingertips came up to touch the edges of the combs, which made a delicate jangling when the strands of beads decorating them touched.

"Do you want to get octopus fritters, Nanao-chan?" He gestured at the vendor.

"No."

"Do you want to get something to drink?"

"No."

He gave her a wry smile. "Then what do you want?"

She looked down at the ground. He reached for her hand and she smacked it away. "Stop that," she snapped, looking at the people milling around.

He sighed. "Come over here," he said, leading her away from the crowd. He leaned against a tree. "You are upset about the SWA event."

"I am not." She wouldn't look at his face.

"You're sulking, Nanao-chan." He pressed his finger to her pouting lips.

She bit his finger lightly, taking it into her mouth up to the first knuckle and then pushing it out. "I am not sulking."

His breath had caught audibly when she'd bit him, and she felt a flush creeping up her neck, because biting was well out of bounds, even with a Captain like hers. She should probably apologize.

She met his eyes, and the flush raced up her cheeks—his gaze was intense and lit with sensual heat. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Apologizing was out of the question; the conversation about biting him would go in directions that were not appropriate for a festival full of people. She was just going to have to pretend that she'd never done it.

She sighed. "I am sulking. But it's unfair, what the SWA wants, and then what you asked for in exchange—" she stopped, and felt her lips puckering into a pout, so she pressed them together instead.

"Nanao-chan, if you really don't want to do the SWA photo shoot tomorrow, tell me, and I'll turn them down."

He meant it; she could see that, and it made her feel better for some reason, although it didn't really change anything for her. "Thank you, but I'm going to go through with it, because the fundraising potential is really tremendous, and we'll be able to arrange at least two trips this year with the projected proceeds."

"Nanao-chan is so enterprising." He smiled. "But the SWA thing isn't until tomorrow, is it? And today is an important day. It's sweet Nanao-chan's birthday. Why don't we set aside the SWA situation, and enjoy ourselves today?"

She nodded. "There's nothing to be done about the SWA shoot. And I do want some octopus fritters."

His grin widened. "It'll be my treat." He pushed off of the tree, moving back toward the crowd, but stopped to murmur in her ear. "And Nanao-chan, if you're still upset about the SWA event after it's over, I'll let you bite me as much as you like."

She swallowed. "That would be incredibly inappropriate."

"Incredibly. That's why it would be so much fun." He walked with her back into the festival crowd. "Octopus fritters?"

"Yes. Several octopus fritters." She nodded for emphasis.

He laughed. "As my Nanao-chan wishes." He held out his arm again, and this time she wrapped her fingers around the crook of his elbow.

They ate festival food, and sweets, and played the games—he was too good at all of them, so she wouldn't take any of his wagers—and she made her wish with a smile. He hung it on a high branch of the tree with his wish, and the collective wishes of Soul Society waved in the wind.

She smiled. They joined their friends as the evening went on, and Nanao accepted their birthday congratulations and gifts with warmth and pleasure. A small part of the warmth came from the amount of alcoholic juice she'd had, but most of it was just her enjoyment at being remembered by her friends.

Captain Kyōraku drank in her smiles and laughter—she could feel his eyes on her as they sat side by side on the picnic blanket—and it pleased her. "Are you happy?" he asked, while the others were absorbed in a story Rangiku was telling with grand gestures of her arms and the grand jiggling of her breasts that followed.

"Yes," she said. He held up a bite of something sweet, and she ate it from his fingers. Only Rangiku and Ukitake noticed, as they were sitting opposite from them on the blanket, but Rangiku only continued her story with an even grander gesture, and Ukitake wouldn't embarrass Nanao by drawing attention to it.

Nanao knew that Rangiku would bring it up later, but Captain Kyōraku leaned in and whispered, "You delight me, Nanao-chan," and she thought it was worth Rangiku's questions tomorrow.

"The fireworks are going to start," Hitsugaya said, consulting the schedule.

"Put that away, Captain! A festival is not about clocks, it's about spontaneous fun," Rangiku said, waving her finger in the air.

"Then the fireworks are going to spontaneously start in two minutes." Hitsugaya folded the schedule and put it away.

Hinamori giggled, turning her body toward the river. "I hope they're colorful this year," she said.

Everyone facing Nanao turned around to look over the river. The fireworks began in a burst of yellow, brilliant against the dark sky. As Hinamori had hoped, there were a lot of colorful ones this year. Nanao leaned her head against her Captain's arm, her hand brushing his. He entwined his fingers with hers, holding her hand in the way she'd denied him earlier.

"Happy birthday, Nanao-chan," he whispered in her ear, and she thought she felt the brush of his lips against her hair.

She smiled. Sometimes she disliked having her birthday shared with a festival, but there were other moments when she wouldn't trade it for any other day. Watching the fireworks, surrounded by her friends, Captain Kyōraku's fingers laced with hers, she was happy, all the way through.

"Thank you," she murmured, and his hand squeezed hers.


	3. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Contains:** Spoilers for the Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc, minor adult themes and content.
> 
>  **Notes:** This is my third entry for the Week of Love giveaway happening July 6th - July 12th at the [shunsui_nanao community](http://shunsui-nanao.livejournal.com/) at Livejournal. My pieces are written as chapters for this story, and I'll be posting one chapter each day this week.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Beach.

"Why am I doing this?" Ukitake asked in a tone so bewildered it made Shunsui smile.

"I thought Retsu-san asked you." Shunsui stared openly at Nanao several feet away on the beach, in earnest conversation with Rangiku and Nemu. There was a large camera set up near them, pointed at Shunsui and Ukitake, and other Shinigami Women's Association members bustled around with various props.

"She did, with Kuchiki. It was a simple enough request, and I thought there would be some photos taken in uniform or maybe costumes," Ukitake said.

"There were costumes." Actually there'd been a number of them while they were shooting photos in Soul Society: Living World clothes, historical garments, sports uniforms. He'd enjoyed that thoroughly, as Nanao had helped him with the jackets and shirts of unfamiliar styles. Now they were in the Living World, wearing swimming trucks on a fine beach, large umbrellas providing some shade.

"Yes, but it should be obvious to you by now that the other photos were just sidelines. They are telling a story now that we're at the beach." Ukitake sounded worried.

"Sure." The SWA was telling a story, and even consulting storyboards between shots, but perhaps Ukitake hadn't noticed that bit yet.

"But the story they are telling is clearly a romance between the two of us." Ukitake waved a hand at the picnic blanket, set with wine, fruit, and chocolates. It was not typical beach food.

"Yes." Nanao was poking a finger at the storyboard in Rangiku's hand, shaking her head. He was deeply curious about what was in that panel.

"You knew? How long have you known?"

"Since they asked me to be in the photo shoot. Nanao-chan told me what it was right away. I think she was hoping I would say no, but instead I negotiated conditions for my participation." Shunsui smiled at Nanao, giving her a little wave.

"That's why Ise-san is posing you like a mannequin?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes. That's a condition of my participation." Nanao gave him a glare over the top of her glasses, but Rangiku resumed her spot behind the camera and Nanao walked toward him.

"And the swimsuits?"

Shunsui eyed Nanao in her pink bikini, a wash of pleasure rolling over him. "Yes. It is the beach, after all."

Nanao arrived, a delightful blush on her cheeks to match her delightful bikini. "Can you take your hair down, please?"

"You may do anything that you please with me, Nanao-chan. I am entirely at your service." He smiled at her.

She made an annoyed noise and bent over him where he sat on the blanket, her hands carefully removing his hairpins. Absently she tucked those in on the halter of her bikini top, just above her breast. She began to untie his hair.

With her arms reaching behind him, he was close to her stomach, and he savored the pleasure of smelling her scent, as he would have savored the taste of her skin. He'd run his tongue down the curve of her belly, stopping to circle her navel, and then he'd go further down, taking off those delicious little pink bottoms. She'd be sweet and salty on his tongue—

"You aren't even listening to me, Kyōraku," Ukitake's voice cut into his enjoyable fantasies.

"Sorry, what?" He couldn't draw his eyes away from Nanao's navel.

"I said that I can't believe that they offered you such concessions."

"That wasn't all, was it, Nanao-chan?" He considered whether he could get away with running his hand over the top of her foot, or maybe her delicate ankle, or her shapely calf—

"That was not all," she said grudgingly. "Captain Kyōraku and I will be socializing together for approximately two hours in the evening."

"We have a date," Shunsui said. "I'm very excited."

She'd finished untying his hair and was now spreading out the waves. Her hand tightened in his hair at his words and pulled a bit. He repressed a groan.

"A date? You're doing this photo shoot for a date?" Ukitake's voice was strained.

"Do you feel alright, Ukitake? Do you want to take a break?" Shunsui glanced at Ukitake with concern, but he seemed fine.

"It's so hot out," Ukitake said.

"It's a record heatwave, according to Nemu-san," Nanao replied. "Would you like some water, Captain Ukitake?"

"No, thank you, Ise-san. I'm fine. I just can't believe that you consented to this, Kyōraku. Wait, I can believe that, given the incentives. I can't believe that _I_ agreed to this. Retsu-san and Kuchiki assured me it would be entirely appropriate."

"This is entirely appropriate. Can't two friends casually picnic together with wine and chocolate?" Shunsui asked.

"It's a very romantic setting," Nanao said, her small hands adjusting the position of his shoulders so that he was leaned in toward Ukitake.

"Do you like romantic beach picnics, Nanao-chan? I'll have to remember that." Shunsui smiled at her.

"You see? Ise-san agrees with me, and you just admitted the setting was romantic. But it's not appropriate for Captains to be involved in a romantic photo shoot. It's unprofessional, isn't it, Ise-san?" Ukitake asked.

"It's quite unprofessional," Nanao said.

"Where are Retsu-san and Kuchiki, anyway? Shouldn't they be here?" Ukitake turned his head a few times, clearly looking for the missing members.

"Captain Unohana is very busy, and Rukia-san needed to go to Karakura. We felt we could carry out the task at hand with these members, so we moved forward with the photo shoot." Nanao brushed one lock of hair over Shunsui's shoulder.

"Ise-san, I can't believe you're a willing party to this, when you admit how unprofessional it is." Ukitake's brow was furrowed.

"The SWA is very important to me, Captain Ukitake, and the projected revenue from this project will raise the caliber of the events we can hold in the coming months. This opportunity must be taken, regardless of my personal discomfort." Nanao stepped back, examining Shunsui and then nodding. "Captain Ukitake, can you move closer to Captain Kyōraku?"

"I'm sorry, Ukitake, but you won't be able to change Nanao-chan's mind about this. Her dedication is legendary." Shunsui smiled, and Nanao made a disdainful sound, but she liked it. He could tell by the way her lips tipped up.

"Kiyone," Ukitake implored. His Third Seat was changing out the fruit for candles.

"I'm so sorry, Captain Ukitake." She couldn't stop grinning long enough to make it convincing.

"Ise-san, how many copies of these photos will there be? Please tell me it's only for your members." Ukitake smiled hopefully.

"We'll do an initial print run of one thousand copies, but it's almost certain we'll go into reprints. The demand from pre-orders alone has been very strong. I have a chart of projected sales, if you're interested, Captain Ukitake." Nanao tilted her head at him.

"No, thank you, Ise-san." Ukitake sank back on his hands.

"Think about it like this, Ukitake, at least all of the young girls will be interested enough in you to buy photo books." Shunsui winked at Nanao as she walked out of the shot, and her lips twitched again. She was enjoying this more than he'd expected, and that pleased him, since she'd spent most of the day touching him.

"No, they'll be interested in _us_ , which is an entirely different thing, not that I particularly wish to be chased by young girls anyway. That's rather inappropriate, given my position of authority." Ukitake said.

"Young girls have always been interested in us as a pair. There's still a market among the Academy students and some others for artwork and stories about us."

"Captain Kyōraku, can you please look at Captain Ukitake instead of Nanao?" Rangiku called from behind the camera.

"Sorry, Rangiku-san, it's difficult to take my eyes off cute Nanao-chan." He smiled, and some of the SWA members giggled.

"There's still a market? It's been so long since I heard about that," Ukitake said.

Rangiku sent Nanao to stand behind Ukitake, just out of the frame of the photo. "Thank you, Rangiku-san," Shunsui said, grinning.

Nanao raised her eyebrows. "Really? This is rather unnecessary."

"Really? A market?" Ukitake asked.

"I think they still have meetings sometimes. If you're interested in the material, Nanao-chan has a fine collection." The camera snapped in the background.

"Ise-san has a collection? Why?" Ukitake sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yes, she does," Shunsui said.

"Don't tell him that," Nanao snapped.

He wagged his eyebrows at Nanao. "I think it's because she wants to admire me in the nude—"

"Ridiculous," Nanao interrupted. "I maintain that collection at your request."

"—But it could be because Lisa used to collect it," Shunsui said.

"It's a tradition of the Eighth Division, albeit one of questionable merit." Nanao adjusted her glasses.

"In the nude?" Ukitake asked. He wiped his forehead with his hand.

Shunsui glanced back at Ukitake. "Are you sure that you're alright? You look pale."

"I'm fine. It's very hot out here, isn't it?" He swayed a bit.

"Ukitake?" Shunsui just caught his friend before he flopped face-first into the wine and candles.

* * *

Shunsui was pleased to see Ukitake stirring and opening his eyes. "Retsu?" Ukitake glanced around, appeared to recollect the setting and added a belated, "—san? Retsu-san?"

It was easy to see why Ukitake had forgotten momentarily about the photo shoot and the SWA and imagined himself somewhere more private—from his position on Retsu's lap, she was the first thing Ukitake saw, in a surprisingly risqué swimsuit.

"I'm glad you're awake. Don't worry, Ukitake-san. We've just made some modifications to the photo shoot," Retsu said.

"Modifications?" Ukitake asked.

"We've made some alterations to the original storyboard to better accommodate your health." Retsu nodded at Kiyone, Isane, and Nemu, fanning Ukitake with large woven fans.

Nanao wielded a similar fan next to Shunsui, which he would have enjoyed more if she was smiling. A bead of sweat ran down her neck and between her breasts. "Nanao-chan, let me fan you instead." He reached for the fan, but she resisted.

"Stop, you'll ruin the shot. Rangiku-san, get into position, please," Nanao said.

Rangiku trotted over from the camera, which she'd been explaining to Soi-Fon. The Captain of the Second Division did not want to participate in the modified photo shoot, and no one had argued with her. Hinamori studied some hastily drawn up storyboards.

Rangiku knelt next to Shunsui, across from Nanao, smiling for the camera with the fan dangling from her fingertips.

"Is it a problem for you to change your photo shoot? I don't want to hold you back with my health—I'm fine now, really," Ukitake said.

"Actually, I think the modification will increase the number of demographics we can market the photo book to successfully." Nanao tipped her head at Rangiku.

"And this would make a great recruitment poster for the Gotei 13." Rangiku grinned.

"But that would give recruits the false impression that there would be beach parties for them to attend," Nanao protested.

"Well, we're having a beach party right now, so it's not really false, is it?" Rangiku flipped her hair.

Nanao sighed.

"Let's go swimming after this, Nanao-chan. The water should be cool enough to be refreshing." Shunsui leaned towards her.

She glanced at the rolling blue ocean. "Would that be a part of our negotiated socializing time?"

"Swimming would just be something fun to do this afternoon. Our date is dinner tonight." He smiled.

"I don't want to swim." She wiped at her forehead after Soi Fon took the photo.

"Let's do some with just Captain Ukitake," Rangiku said, moving over to fan Ukitake where he lay in Retsu's lap, surrounded by women.

Nanao did not move. Shunsui plucked the fan out of Nanao's hand and fanned her with it. "Lovely Nanao-chan, I know you want to go swimming. You've been staring at the water all day."

"It would be inappropriate," she murmured.

"Everything that's happened today has been inappropriate on some level. Frankly, I think it'd be easiest to write the whole day off and pick back up on your appropriateness monitoring tomorrow."

Her lips twitched upward. She looked over at Ukitake, who leaned against Retsu's thighs like an unassuming king with a harem. "You do have a point. This is all a bit—unusual." She selected the last word with care. "We can swim, I suppose."

"Are we done yet? I want an ice cream," Yachiru said from her perch by the camera.

"These shots should be adequate," Retsu said.

"But we have another costume change for Captain Ukitake!" Kiyone held up a small leaf.

"These shots should be adequate," Retsu said, smiling. Kiyone cowered back, smiling and nodding.

"Absolutely, there are plenty of photos." Nanao stood, stretching.

Shunsui rose, brushing his hand against hers. "Shall we?"

She watched her friends from the SWA for a moment—Nemu had found a kite in the props that she and Yachiru were trying to fly. Rangiku had a pitcher of something pink and cold that Shunsui would have been happy to drink if he didn't have plans already. Ukitake still lay in Retsu's lap, her hand stroking his face. "Let's go," Nanao said, smiling.

  



	4. Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Contains: ******Spoilers for the Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc, minor adult themes and content in later chapters.
> 
>  **Notes: ******This is my fourth entry for the Week of Love giveaway happening July 6th - July 12th at the[shunsui_nanao community](http://shunsui-nanao.livejournal.com/) at Livejournal. My pieces are written as chapters for this story, and I'll be posting one chapter each day this week.
> 
>  **Prompt: ******Fireflies.

"Are you sure that this fulfills your socializing request?" Nanao asked. She glanced at the picnic of SWA members set up on the other side of the park's path. Captain Kyōraku had selected this spot for their picnic, only to have her friends lay their picnic blanket across the way.

Rangiku had shrugged at Nanao, full of innocence, but Nanao didn't believe it was a coincidental choice. Her friends had followed them from the beach to the park deliberately, like particularly poor spies. Soi Fon would have coordinated much better sneaking, but she'd gone to visit Yoruichi at the Urahara Shōten. Only Rangiku, Isane, and Kiyone remained of the large beach group; Captain Unohana and Hinamori had taken Ukitake and Yachiru back to Soul Society hours ago, and Nemu said she was needed at the Twelfth, and left with them.

"This is a lovely spot for our date, Nanao-chan."

"But we aren't alone, and this is just a picnic at a park, which is nothing we haven't done before," Nanao said.

"Picnics are very pleasant at this time of year, and we are in the Living World, with sweet Nanao-chan wearing the most delightful summer garment—"

"It's a sundress." She adjusted her glasses. Privately she did agree that the summer clothes of the Living World were most intriguing. The shirt and trousers Captain Kyōraku wore were fitted to his body in ways that drew her eyes to him. _Staring again_ , she thought, and turned her head to the flowers lining the path.

"—In the most delightful sundress, then. Yes, this is a date, Nanao-chan." His lips curved up. He'd gotten some sun today at the beach, and he looked sun-kissed in a way Nanao never had in her life.

She'd applied sunscreen often at the beach, which had allowed him the opportunity to repeatedly offer to assist her. She'd acquiesced to having him help with only her back.

Five times today.

"I thought you'd want something more elaborate. Something more—difficult." She glanced at him.

"Difficult?"

"Something with a lot of bizarre flowers and bad poetry and possibly being followed around by a band." She sipped from her glass.

"You wound me. The flowers would be beautiful and the poetry excellent, Nanao-chan." He grinned at her.

Her lips turned up. "You must admit, your taste runs to the excessive side."

"I prefer to think of it as the romantic side. But I'm saving that for later." He chuckled.

"I see. So you'll make me comfortable first, and then bring in the awkward elements later."

"The romantic elements, Nanao-chan. Eventually you won't remember a time when you weren't followed daily by a band backing up my subtle yet touching poetry."

She laughed. "And what will this poetry be about?"

"Oh, everything. I remember you had a particularly strong reaction to the one about your thighs—"

"A strong _negative_ reaction to that one. I'm surprised you can't still see the imprint of my kidō book on your face." She leaned over as if searching for the mark on his skin.

"You see, Nanao-chan?"

"The imprint? Unfortunately, it seems to be gone. I had intended to make a lasting impression on you." She raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to leave a mark on me, you're welcome to come over here and do it. Perhaps you'd like to give me a little bite mark? You seemed to enjoy that at the festival." He parted the collar of his shirt to expose his neck more. "Here, maybe? Then everyone could see it."

"I'm not going to bite you. That would be inappropriate." She sniffed, but could feel the blush on her cheeks.

"Wildly. And we'd both enjoy it, so why not?"

Nanao glanced back at the SWA picnic. "We're not alone."

"And if we were?" His voice was low and full of a sensual persuasion.

"We're not," she said, but her voice dipped lower.

"You see, Nanao-chan? It doesn't have to be difficult with us. It could be very, very easy."

"Easy?" Her tongue wet her lips, and his eyes followed its path closely.

"Yes. We could just slide into being more to each other." He smiled, slow and easy, matching the tone of his voice.

"We could just—" She broke off, considering. Her friends from the SWA were out of hearing range, but still observing their date. "I don't know."

"Think about it, Nanao-chan. We have lots of time, don't we?"

She said nothing. They ate picnic foods and drank a nice wine, making light conversation. Despite their audience and the hint he'd dropped earlier about becoming lovers, she relaxed, enjoying the meal.

They finished their picnic as twilight descended around them. "Would you like to walk along the river?" Captain Kyōraku asked.

Nanao nodded.

"Wait a minute, cute Nanao-chan." He strolled over to the SWA picnic and handed off the picnic basket and blanket with some words Nanao couldn't hear, but that sent the women into ripples of laughter.

Captain Kyōraku returned to Nanao minus the basket. "They'll take our things back for us."

"What did you say to them?" She fell into step beside him as they crossed the grass to a path beside the river.

"I just asked them to take the basket. They've been drinking a bit," he said, grinning.

She looked back and saw a number of open bottles at the SWA picnic. "More than a bit." She'd been too absorbed in their dinner to notice.

They walked along the river path, taking in the scenery of the Living World. "This is lovely, isn't it?" he asked, breathing in the warm night air.

"Yes but—are you sure that this is a date? We've done this before, too." Lights over the water caught her eye and she stopped for another look. Fireflies danced in bright circles near the bank of the river.

"This is a date. Nanao-chan, anything is a date if we both agree that it is. There are no rules about something like this." He'd turned back to face her when she stopped walking. "Fireflies? How beautiful."

"Yes." She felt his hand on her cheek and raised her eyes to his face.

"It could be easy between us, Nanao-chan." His eyes were dark and heavy-lidded, and his thumb stroked her cheek.

"It could be easy?" she asked and it was less than a whisper. Her hand rose to his shoulder, and then behind his neck. She pressed so softly that she thought he might have mistaken it for a breeze if he hadn't known that she was touching him.

Still he bent towards her, as if her faint touch was a compelling force. Her eyes started to slip closed, but opened again when he sighed, a wry smile on his mouth. "In the bushes, and behind the tree," he murmured, and she turned to see a very fat bush with feet sticking out of on either side and the hem of Rangiku's red halter dress blaring against the wood of a tree.

The SWA members were several meters distant, but Nanao heard them laughing and shushing each other when they saw her looking. "They're drunk," she said, and pulled her hand off of his neck, spinning to face the river. Her cheeks burned. "I'm sorry. They're my friends, and I should have done something earlier."

The fireflies flitted above the water. His hands landed on her shoulders from behind. "Don't worry about it. We all came to the Living World to have some fun. There will be time for you and me on another day." His lips brushed one of her pink cheeks. "For now, let's make sure they get home safely."

She nodded, relieved that he'd offered to help with her friends from the SWA, and that he wasn't upset by the truncated date. "Thank you." She hesitated, but added, "I enjoyed it. Our—our date."

His hands squeezed her shoulders. "I did too, Nanao-chan."

She moved away from him briskly, calling out to the poorly hidden SWA members. He strolled after her, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.


	5. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Contains: ******Spoilers for the Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc, minor adult themes and content.
> 
>  **Notes: ******This is my fifth entry for the Week of Love giveaway happening July 6th - July 12th at the[shunsui_nanao community](http://shunsui-nanao.livejournal.com/) at Livejournal. My pieces are written as chapters for this story, and I'll be posting one chapter each day this week.
> 
>  **Prompt: ******Ice.

Nanao selected a piece of ice from the bowl Rangiku had brought by earlier. She rubbed the ice against her neck, circling from one side to the other. Shunsui watched from his sleeping position on the sofa, his staring hidden by his hat.

The heat had reached record temperatures, according to the loud headline on the Seireitei Bulletin. He'd dropped most of his clothes to the heat, wearing only his hakama. He strongly suspected his state of undress was what had kept Nanao from dragging him off of the sofa to his desk for work.

But Nanao was not working, either. A drop of water slipped off of the ice in her fingers and rolled slowly down, kissing the dip of her collarbone and disappearing between her breasts. She sighed in a way that sent heat through his body that had nothing to do with the temperature.

Her dripping fingers returned to the bowl, selecting another piece of ice, which she slid into her mouth. He swallowed.

It was a delicious kind of torture to watch her this way, but he didn't think she'd enjoy his attention if he 'woke up.' She's spent most of her time since their date two days ago settling in the Division's new recruits. He hadn't pushed; he wanted her to be comfortable, he wanted her to choose him, unpressured, he wanted—

A small sound escaped her mouth as she sucked on the ice.

He wanted to have her on her desk, naked. She'd be sweaty and hot and wet, her delightful moans loud in his ears, her body welcoming him, her legs tight around her back—

"Do you want some?" she asked from her chair.

He startled. "Nanao-chan?"

"Do you want some ice? You've been staring for a while, Captain." Her fingers tapped the ice in the bowl, and her slender brow arched. He saw that the same playfulness she'd had the day he'd fed her shaved ice was in her eyes.

He grinned, rising from the sofa and sauntering to her desk. He leaned against the wood, next to her chair. "Nanao-chan is so generous, to think of me." He selected a small piece of ice and held it between two fingers. "I did want something," he said, leaning back towards her.

She twisted in the chair, facing him, her back against the arm of the chair. Her eyes were half-closed and watching him with an interest that he savored.

His fingers brought the ice to her lips. Her mouth opened, accepting the ice with a curl of tongue around his fingers. He withdrew his hand slowly, tempted to see if she'd suck on his fingers. She bit the ice with a sharp crack, mischief in her eyes, as if his thoughts had been spoken aloud.

But he'd liked it when she bit him at the festival. He smiled.

His hand dipped back into the bowl, choosing another piece of ice. He lifted the ice to her neck, tracing the same path she had earlier, but more slowly. His fingers caressed her skin as the ice lifted tiny goosebumps.

The ice was nearly melted when he returned to the dip of her collarbone, and he deviated down the front of her uniform. His wet fingers stopped, curious, when he felt the inside curves of her breasts instead of the bindings he'd expected. There was a fine silky garment over her skin and under her uniform. He weighed her bare breast in his hand, his cold thumb brushing her nipple.

She made a gasping little moan that sent his blood racing. He wanted to tease her breasts and devour the sounds as they left her lips, but instead he drew his hand back to the skin between her breasts. _Slowly, slowly._

"You're not wearing any bindings." His eyes rose from the gap he'd made in her uniform top to her brilliant eyes.

"It was so hot," she said. Her tongue wet her lips.

"This is a serious deviation from uniform regulations, Nanao-chan."

She batted his hand away from her chest, her other hand skimming his chest lightly with her nails. "I cannot believe that you have developed a concern for uniform regulations, given how many deviations you have now."

He leaned into her touch, one of his arms resting on the back of the chair while the other boxed her in, his hand on the armrest she leaned against. "Any deviation from regulations should be taken seriously. That's what you would tell me, isn't it?"

Her hand slipped away from him. "My deviations are secret. Yours are very visible," she said, and her eyes dropped for the briefest moment to his hakama. Her cheeks shaded pink and her eyes skipped to the ice bowl.

But he'd seen her look, and that made him smile. "You're welcome to discover all of my deviations, Nanao-chan."

She scoffed, but her eyes didn't leave the bowl.

His hand tapped the ice. "Did you want some ice, Nanao-chan?"

Her eyes met his, narrowed. "I did want something," she said, her hand slipping up his chest and behind his neck. She pulled him down, her touch firm and cool on his hot skin. "We could just slide," she whispered, her eyelids fluttering closed.

Shunsui kept his open, wanting to capture as much of this moment as he could. He was so close he could see the moisture on her skin and the faint trembling of her upper lip as she anticipated his kiss. When his lips were nearly touching hers he closed his eyes.

The office door burst open. "Captain Kyōraku, Vice Captain Ise, the training rooms are on fire!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Shunsui murmured.

"Then put the fire out," Nanao said, pushing him away with the palm of her hand.

"Third Seat Enjōji tried, but the wind from his swords just made it worse, and it swallowed training room two, and the storage room is on the other side of training room one! We just unloaded the new fireworks for the summer party into that room this morning!" The young man spoke so fast his words jumbled together, but Shunsui and Nanao both rose when they heard 'fireworks.'

"This might really destroy half of the division," Nanao said when they reached the fire. Waves of stinging smoke washed over them.

He sighed with relief when the fire yielded to kidō by the two of them.

"Nanao-chan—" he began, but she waved him off.

"Third Seat, notify maintenance that we will need serious repairs on this part of the building, beginning tomorrow. All division activities are cancelled. Fourth Seat, block off this area. Everyone, evacuate the offices. The Eighth Division is closed for the day." She marched off, soaked from the water kidō and covered in soot from the fire.

Shunsui sighed, but without any relief. Was the entire universe conspiring against him? What would it take for him to kiss Nanao's lips? "I'll be at the Thirteenth." He held up his sopping hakama with one hand; it would not improve his day to be reported to Yama-jii for flashing the new recruits.

 _Tomorrow_ , he told himself. _Tomorrow_.


	6. Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Contains: ******Spoilers for the Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc, minor adult themes and content.
> 
>  **Notes: ******This is my sixth entry for the Week of Love giveaway happening July 6th - July 12th at the[shunsui_nanao community](http://shunsui-nanao.livejournal.com/) at Livejournal. My pieces are written as chapters for this story, and I'll be posting one chapter each day this week.
> 
>  **Prompt: ******Birthdays.

Shunsui lounged in his bedroom, looking out the open doors to the garden. It was mid-afternoon and he was alone. Ordinarily by this time of day, Nanao would have come to demand some work from him, Ukitake would have sent a butterfly asking if he was free for lunch, division members would have begged time off or other favors that they thought Nanao would refuse, and there would have been at least one meeting he'd failed to escape.

But today there was silence.

It was his birthday, something he'd forgotten briefly before thinking of Nanao's recent birthday at the festival. When he'd recalled the day, instead of happiness at the occasion or sadness at the passing years, he'd felt a tingling annoyance.

He couldn't remember how old he was today.

It sounded ridiculous, and when he was younger he'd laughed at Yama-jii for saying things like that on the old man's birthday, but that was centuries ago. Now thinking about his age felt like an exercise in history lessons at the Shinigami Academy— _I was this old when that battle happened, and this much older the next time_ —he sighed.

He was getting old.

Light steps on his porch and the wafting scent of bright fruits announced Nanao's arrival. Her shadow fell over him as she removed her shoes, but her shape was unusual; she wore a kimono in pale pink, patterned with butterflies. He'd given it to her, two years ago. She'd tried to refuse it, because of the expense, she'd said, but he'd suspected she'd felt the color too close of an association with him.

She'd never worn it.

"You didn't come to the office," she said, straightening. She gestured slightly, wanting to be asked in, and he waved an invitation from his lounging position on the floor, his head supported by one arm, his elbow holding the weight.

"I never work on my birthday." She'd done something with her hair, as well; it was tied up in an elaborate way with combs and pins. Rangiku again, most likely.

"How is that different from any other day? But you usually come in. Have you even been out of bed yet?" She glanced at his thin robe and the exposed futon, blankets mussed.

"I'm over here, so I'm not in bed." It was a thin distinction, but he wanted to make it.

"Are you sulking? Why? It's your birthday."

"I'm not sulking."

She raised one fine eyebrow. Was she wearing eye makeup? It looked good.

"I can't remember how old I am." He looked past her as he confessed, staring into the garden.

"I see. Would you like me to tell you? I remember. You're—"

"Nanao-chan, your excellent memory is truly a marvel, but there are times I wish it wasn't so good. Do you know what it feels like to be so old that you can't remember the number anymore?"

Her face softened, and she came to sit on her heels next to his chest—carefully, because of her fine clothes. "You're brooding."

He didn't respond, but he did turn his head to see her face.

"No, I don't know what that feels like. I haven't had nearly enough birthdays to have such a problem." She smiled. "But your years have given you a certain—interesting patina."

It was rather a strong compliment by Nanao's standards—she valued things that were interesting far above things that were only attractive, he knew that. _Interesting patina_. He'd take it. "You look beautiful, Nanao-chan."

"Thank you." She clasped her hands together in her lap, her eyes sliding away from his in faint embarrassment.

"I've never seen you in this kimono. Why are you wearing it today?"

"For you, obviously." She pushed her glasses up.

"For me?" he asked, surprised. She was rarely so direct about things like that.

"It's your birthday," she said, and her slight smile returned. "You should go and get ready, or we'll be late."

"Late for what?"

She gave him a disbelieving look. "It's your birthday."

A party, then. He did not feel very festive today.

Nanao leaned over him, her hand brushing his cheek. He froze. "You should clean up, too, or the young girls won't give you any attention." She ran her fingers over his stubbly jaw.

"Nanao-chan is giving me attention."

"Calling me a young girl is stretching a bit at this point, don't you think?" Her lips curved.

"Not at all. When your years are measured in the thousands, we can revisit the question."

She shook her head at him. When he opened his mouth to argue the point further, she pressed two fingers against his lips. "We'll be late if you don't get ready soon."

He kissed her fingers and she withdrew her hand. "Should I wear my uniform or something more formal?" he asked, sitting up.

"It's supposed to be a surprise, so—"

"—my uniform, then." He met her amused look with one of his own. A surprise party that involved Nanao meeting him in a kimono was not going to be much of a surprise, as something like that was highly suspicious.

He rose and sauntered into the bathroom, getting ready for the day. When he emerged, clean and dressed in his uniform, Nanao was sitting on his porch, drinking tea she must have made for herself, and reading one of his books. His breath caught, and she turned her head to him.

"What is it, Captain?"

He smiled.

She closed the book and moved for the tea tray.

"Leave it, I'll get it later."

She gave him a look that said she didn't quite believe him, but shrugged and stood. "Let's go, then." She laced her arm through his, holding his bicep with her hand. "It's more convincing as a surprise if it looks like you didn't know where we were going."

He nodded. "It's the courtyard at the Eighth, isn't it?"

She sighed. "If anyone asks, you were very surprised, alright?"

"I was surprised," he said, and his tone brought her eyes up.

"What?"

"I was surprised to see Nanao-chan in her lovely kimono, coming to get me."

She glanced away from him, her cheeks faintly pink.

At the Eighth she led him to the courtyard, filled with orderly rows of tables laden with food. Unlit torches stood at neat intervals, and an open space in the middle of everything looked ideal for dancers or other entertainment. "Nanao-chan planned my party?"

She nodded and her voice was pleased when she spoke. "Yes. An event of this size can't be left to chance."

There were hundreds of people in the courtyard, from the Eighth and other divisions. He waved and returned greetings from shinigami as Nanao led him to the head table, full of Captains and Vice Captains.

"Look, Captain, they match!" Rangiku said, jarring Hitsugaya with her elbow. Her flushed face suggested the merriment had begun before their arrival.

"They're too cute, Rangiku-chan," Shinji said, his mouth full.

"I told you we'd be late," Nanao murmured as they took their seats.

"It's a party, Nanao-chan. Being a little late is perfectly fine."

She poured him a cup of sake without prompting, which pleased him. There was amusement in her eyes. "You're the one who was worried about the ticking by of time earlier."

"That was different. That was about centuries, but this—" he gestured at the party around them— "is about moments. Having a drink, listening to friends, basking in the light of a beautiful woman."

Her eyelids fluttered closed, and when they opened her eyes had a lovely warmth in them. "Even centuries are made of years, and years are built out of moments, aren't they? Centuries and years are just something we use to label things for easy reference. What are important are the moments, and you remember those, don't you?"

He leaned towards her, touching her hand on the table. "I remember you," he said, low enough to avoid being overhead.

She shifted slightly in his direction. "Did you want something, Captain?" she asked, and there was an invitation in her voice that he loved.

"Nanao-chan. I want—"

"Octopus fritters!" Rangiku cheered as she plunked a dish in front of Nanao. "It's your favorite, right? I made sure we'd have some."

"Thank you, Rangiku-san. They look good," Nanao said, sliding her hand discreetly away from Shunsui's hand.

"Octopus fritters," he said when Rangiku had moved away.

Nanao chuckled. "Don't be gloomy. It's a party. That's this moment. You and I—you and I will have our moment later." She licked her lips, her eyes dropping to her hands.

He tipped her chin up. "Later." He smiled.

The party continued around them, sweeping them into the fun here and there. He watched Nanao eat octopus fritters in her pink kimono and smiled. Perhaps the exact number of his years didn't matter, as long as he could still have memories like this one.

  



	7. Hot Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Contains: ******Spoilers for the Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc, minor adult themes and content.
> 
>  **Notes: ******This is my final entry for the Week of Love giveaway happening July 6th - July 12th at the[shunsui_nanao community](http://shunsui-nanao.livejournal.com/) at Livejournal. My pieces are written as chapters for this story, and I'll be posting one chapter each day this week. This is the last chapter.
> 
>  **Prompt: ******Hot Nights.

The party had shrunk in size yet become more boisterous in the hours since it had begun. It was after midnight, and the neat rows of torches burned while the band continued to play music, albeit in a desultory way.

Nanao rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm leaving now, Captain."

Shunsui turned to her. "I'll walk you home, Nanao-chan."

"Are you sure? This is your party. I don't think you can leave without a large fuss." Nanao shifted her weight to stand, but stilled when he laid a hand on her knee.

"I'm a master of escapes. No one will follow us." He grinned.

She opened her mouth to respond, but he'd moved faster than she could speak, and then they were well away from the Eighth Division, on a quiet street. "Yes, I'm sure no one will notice us vanishing into the air like that." She stepped away from the arm around her waist.

"These things aren't always about discretion, Nanao-chan. Sometimes you just need to make it clear that you don't want to be followed, which our exit said very strongly." He matched his pace to hers.

"'I'm leaving the party with my Vice Captain, don't follow me' was the statement you wanted to make?" She raised her eyebrow.

"'I'm leaving the party with lovely Nanao-chan, please don't disturb us' would be more accurate."

She sighed. "I suppose that's fine. It would be pleasant to have one night when we aren't disturbed." She smiled, a secretive lift of her lips.

"Nanao-chan?"

She stopped walking, turning to him. "I want to see your garden at night. Will you take me there?"

He stared at her, surprised.

Her eyes dropped when he didn't respond right away. "I understand, it's late and –"

"I'd love to show you the garden at night," he interrupted before she could run away. His hands wrapped around her waist; her current outfit, although exquisite, restricted her ability to flash step well. "I'd love to show you anything," he murmured, close to her ear.

Her hands drifted up to his shoulders.

He took them to his garden at high speed. Her grip had tightened when they'd traveled, but she stepped back when they were standing on his garden path. He didn't release her, instead grasping one of her hands and leading her in an impromptu dance.

Her kimono restricted her movement. "I'm not dressed for dancing," she said.

"You're dressed beautifully." He smiled.

"Captain." She stopped moving with him.

He stilled. "Nanao-chan?"

Her hand slid to the back of his neck. He drifted towards her, but paused to look up at the sky.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for the sky to open and a downpour to fall out of nowhere."

She laughed. "Even if it did rain, we could just go inside. Those other moments weren't the right ones for us if they could be disrupted so easily." She leaned into him. Her eyes were brilliant and her lips wet in the light of the moon. "I think this is our moment, don't you?"

He bent until his lips were a touch from hers. "This is our moment."

Her lips touched his softly. _Finally_ , he thought, smiling against her mouth. He returned her kiss, indulging himself in the feel and taste of her.

"It's still so hot," she whispered. "Take me inside?"

The night was warm, not unpleasantly so to Shunsui, but Nanao wore more layers. He swung her up into his arms, carrying her to the house. It was the kind of romantic touch he liked and it was faster.

He took off his sandals on the porch in front of his bedroom, Nanao stepping neatly out of her platform sandals. "I didn't get you a birthday present this year." She kissed him as he tried to open the doors with a minimal amount of attention.

"No?" he asked as he backed into his bedroom.

"No." Her hands pushed his hat and his pink haori off. "You have everything already, and you have money to buy what you don't have. That makes you very difficult to shop for."

"I'm sorry." His hands reached for her, but she turned her back to him.

"I thought that this would be better than an ordinary gift."

"You wrapped yourself up for me? You're right, this is better." He kissed the nape of her neck before focusing on the knot in her obi.

"It might take you a while to undo. Rangiku-san did a very complex bow."

"I'll get it." His hands worked industriously at the bow. "You think it's difficult to find gifts for me?"

"Exceedingly. It's either that you already have ten of something, or it would be too inappropriate to give a Captain, or some other issue arises. It's very frustrating."

Her obi finally came free in his hands. "I promise to break ten of something before my next birthday, to make it easier for you." He drew off her garments, piece by piece.

"That won't be necessary. There is an entire realm of gifts that will now be appropriate." She faced him, a pleased smile on her face.

"So you're starting this relationship with me to make your shopping simpler?" His hands caressed her bare shoulders and back.

"Of course not. It's just a side benefit."

"A side benefit of our relationship? Are there many of those?" He traced the line of her elegant collarbone with his fingers.

"I have a list. Not written, of course, only recorded mentally. I'll share it with you later, if you'd like."

"I'm interested." His hand slipped down her front, playing with her bare breasts a little.

"In order for this to be equitable, you should remove your clothes." Nanao's fingers tugged on his sash.

"I surrender my clothes to you in the name of equality, Nanao-chan," he said, letting her work at his garments. His clothes fell and he stepped out of his hakama, reaching for her.

"My kimono—" Her eyes darted to the pink fabric.

"Leave it." He cradled her face in his hands.

"I don't want it to be damaged."

"I'll buy you another." He pulled her close, savoring the feeling of her naked skin against his skin.

"I have a certain attachment to that one," she said, blushing slightly.

He smiled. She hadn't blushed when she'd taken his clothes off, but she had when admitting to sentimental feelings for his gift. He kissed her, lingeringly. "I'll take care of it. Wait for me." He winked at her.

She shook her head at him, but said, "Thank you."

He moved to the kimono, but his eyes continually returned to Nanao as she sat naked in front of a low table with a mirror, removing her hair ornaments. Hesitantly she took off her glasses, leaving them on the table.

She waited for him on the bed while he finished with the kimono. Nanao sat on her heels neatly, her hands folded in her lap, her posture straight and proud. Her hair fell loose around her face, framing her lovely eyes. He dropped down beside her on the bed. "I want to see this every day," he said. There was more to say, but she kissed him and pulled him down to her, and he went willingly.

* * *

Afterward he stroked her back in easy circles. She lay on her side, pressed against his chest. "I want to eat cold soba noodles." Her voice was relaxed but not sleepy. He was relieved she hadn't sprung up and dashed away after they'd made love.

"I'll see if I have something like that." He sat up, brushing her hair away from her face. "Will you stay?"

"Yes." She stretched and yawned, her lips swollen and pink.

"Nanao-chan." She met his gaze. "I want you to sit on the porch and read and drink tea."

She blinked. "Now? It's the middle of the night."

"Always. I want that, and I want to watch you take down your hair, and I want you here, always." He reached for her hand, rubbing her palm with his thumb.

She studied him for long moments, her eyes wide and then narrowing. Worry was a stone in his stomach. Had he pushed too hard, too soon?

"Yes," she said with a crisp nod and soft eyes.

"Nanao-chan?" His hand tightened on hers.

"Yes. I want that, too." She blushed and rushed on. "We'll want to establish some rules and make a list of what we both require in the relationship, of course—"

His mouth swallowed the rest of her qualifiers, but those words didn't matter right now; she'd repeat them later anyway, probably in writing. What mattered was her _yes_. Everything else could be worked out.

"My soba noodles," she protested as he kissed her neck.

"In a little while. Right now it's still my birthday." He rolled over with her playfully.

She sat astride him. "Technically your birthday ended hours ago. But the way you looked at me when I said yes to you—I liked that. So I'll say yes to you again." Her eyelids swept down, her cheeks pink.

"Nanao-chan is so lovely, so sweet—" her lips stopped his praise before he could finish. That was fine; there'd be time to tell her about his love later. She already knew, as he'd never kept it secret from her or anyone. He loved Nanao. He loved summer and shaved ice and bikinis and festivals, and now he loved his birthday, all because of her.

He'd stock up on soba noodles tomorrow; he was sure that he would love eating those with her, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter wraps up this light little story for summer. Thanks to everyone for reading! I had fun with this one, and I hope people enjoyed it. ^_^


End file.
